


into the side of love

by supersonicmen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, honestly it’s just really sweet, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: “see the sun rise over his skinhe feels like water in my handfreeway like a river cuts through this landinto the side of love”- heartland , u2





	into the side of love

**Author's Note:**

> the song inspired me to write this, i’ve been in love with it for a while and i also love harry & louis - so this sort of happened. tons of fluff. really lovey dovey! if you like that sort of thing keep reading :D

he is sure that louis’ eyes are indeed a vast ocean. rich in color, immensely beautiful, and there’s still much to be discovered about the mind encompassing them. he cherishes every single second he gets to stare into them. because holy shit how did he get lucky enough to have the chance?  
right now, sitting in his favorite spot, on the sofa with him. harry thinks he might just burst out and cry. louis, already with tears escaping his eyes due to the ending of the film, steals a glance at him. he looks again when he sees harry’s eyes are nowhere near the direction of the television.   
“what are you staring at?” he asks, eliciting no response from the other boy. “har, you’re creeping me out.” finally harry chuckles.  
“nothing, nothing sorry.” he responds quickly. “i’ve just never seen you cry this way.”   
“what do you mean?” louis asks.  
“you know, like because of someone else, not you.” he struggles to get the last bit out, pausing to think if it was okay for him to say.  
louis doesn’t respond, the only noise coming from his sniffling nose. harry knows he’s thinking, deeply. the way his face falls, and his lips part slowly as he breathes through his mouth. it’s all very familiar. he decides to interrupt his process.  
“louis, i’m just telling you this, because I want you to know I like this crying better.” harry uses the pad of his thumb to stroke the leftover tears off his cheek.  
louis sniffs and tries to think of a response that would measure up to what harry just so willingly declared to him, the more his head spins in concentration, the harder it becomes to even think of a single word to choke out.  
“uhm.. fuck.” he mumbles.  
harry realizes his struggle and smiles. “you don’t have to say anything back love. I know.”  
-  
the credits start rolling across the screen, and louis yawns. “god I feel like I could pass out right here.”  
“mhmph. me too.” harry breathes out heavily as he slowly gets up off the sofa. “so are we still on for tomorrow yeah? I really need some new shoes.”  
louis laughs. “what?” harry asks, pouting.   
“well for one, shoes are the last thing you need. har you’ve got to have like over fifty pairs in that fucking closet of yours.” he barely gets out the sentence before he starts giggling again. and harry feels like the wind has been knocked out of him, god that smile.   
“well maybe I just wanted to get you to hang out and come to the mall with me loser!” harry tries to fight back but he knows it’s a losing battle.   
louis pokes him in the stomach, “you could’ve just said that you know.”  
harry chuckles and pushes his hand away, (either he wants to act tough, or try to ignore the fact that every single time louis touches any place on his body his knees start trembling and his face heats up. god it’s like he’s fucking twelve years old again)   
he walks toward the entryway and grabs his worn out shoes. “fuck, um-har?” louis stutters before he even gets one on. “hmm?” harry glances up quickly, still working on untying the laces. louis’ face is flushed and his eyes wandering the ground near harry’s legs.   
“will you stay the night? I mean like only if you want to, and obviously we would just be sleeping, but like you-”  
harry stands up and walks toward him, interrupting him with a gentle kiss on the lips. “of course lou.”  
the last time harry was in louis’ bedroom was probably only a couple days after they had met, when louis and him were paired up in world history for a research project. he still remembers the details vividly, as if he had been in it every day since. when they walk in he gets a view of the navy blue walls, the posters hung above his desk, and the keyboard in the corner, cluttered with sheet music and photographs of louis’ family. if this was the last thing he ever set his eyes upon, harry thinks, it would be enough.   
“sorry it’s a little messy.” louis breaths.  
harry smirks. “it’s okay. it’s nice. feels like home.” it feels as if the last word hangs in the air, he thinks maybe he shouldn’t have said it, that he’s taking this too fast, falling too quickly. louis doesn’t seem to mind though. in fact, he grins as he turns on the bedside lamp. harry walks toward the window, the situation being foreign to him. their relationship up to this point has been far less intimate, I mean sure, they’ve laid on the sofa, and kissed, and held hands, but sleeping side-by-side? he knows this is a big step for louis.   
“I’ve got some sweats you can wear yeah? I figured you won’t want to sleep in your jeans.” louis says as he comes out of the doorway. harry grabs them from his small hands and goes into the bathroom to change.  
when he comes back out, louis is sprawled on the right side of the mattress, his laptop sat on his stomach.  
harry just stares. feels like he’s been doing a lot of it lately.  
“you’re a goofball, did you know that?” louis laughs.  
harry paces over and plops down on the bed next to his boyfriend, “yeah.”  
louis sighs and shuts his macbook, wiping his eyes. he turns and looks at harry, the thought of his boyfriend laying next to him still making his mind soar. he sits and admires his face, glancing over the few lonely freckles and the soft stubble that surrounds his jawline. it seems like ages that he stares at the older boy, but then again every day with harry seems like a lifetime.  
-  
harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised when he wakes up the next morning, he’s stretched across louis’ bed, with one arm hanging off the edge and the other wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders. louis’ small body tucked into harry’s side, his breathing still remaining steady. he wonders if he would mind waking up like this every single day, his thoughts result in him to let out a soft chuckle. louis stirs in his arms letting out a long unsteady breath signaling to harry that he’s awake.   
“good morning lou.” harry mutters just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.  
“mmph. hi” he giggles.  
“what’s got you so giggly this early?”  
louis thinks for a moment.   
“I was dreaming about you.” he laughs again.  
harry was more awake now than ever, eager to know the details of the dream that has louis in this mood so early.  
louis just smiles and stares at the boy he’s undoubtedly in love with.  
“well are you gonna tell me what it was about silly?” harry is almost begging now. this was something louis could get used to.  
“hmm… we were laying in the grass at the park we studied at on that one sunny day. it was the day you admitted that you liked me as more than a friend?” harry nods at him listening intently.  
“and you were all nervous to tell me, biting your lip and playing with your fingers in the blanket. it was like an actual flashback from the past, it was like I was back there with you again, except it seemed like more important in some way?” he chuckles.  
“well okay what happened then spit it out!” harry hated suspense and louis obviously was taking advantage of that fact.  
louis takes one deep breath before muttering, “you told me you loved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much!! please leave feedback if you enjoyed this!! there will be a second part :D


End file.
